Brand New
by Lobou
Summary: Inuyasha X Naruto X FullMetal Xover. A new school opened up because of a recent hurricane that destroyed near by schools. Now, the main peps are together for one hell of a school year! Might change to rated M.
1. Chapter 1

This is a really big crack fic that just popped into my head. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I only own my precious laptop and these yummy tostones and fritos. Dominicans rock….

_**Brand New**_

Inuyasha grabbed the hot poptart from the toaster as he ran out the house with his red backback slung over her shoulder. "Later Mom!" he yelled back. He ran a few houses down to a tan house that was known as the Thomas residence. He almost flew over the grass and to the door, knocking on it urgently. He only waited a few seconds until the door opened.

"Good morning, Inu-kun! How was your morning?" She said cheerfully. She held her purple backpack in her hands.

"Hey Rose, you ready?" He said before biting into his cherry poptart. Rose smiled softly. "Yes, I'm very much ready. Let us go." She closed the door behind her and she lightly took hold of his hand. Inuyasha blushed a little but quickly shook it off as they headed for the bus stop.

Inuyasha knew that he would one day have to tell Rose of his feeling for her, but he is worried that if she rejected him they won't be friends anymore. They had been best friends for years and he didn't want all of that to go to waste.

He glanced at her for a while, noticing that she had dyed her hair.

"What's up with the hair?" He asked innocently.

She blushed "O-Oh….Nothing…." Her hands lifted up to stroke her now pink bangs. "You…don't like it?" He could hear the sadness in her voice. She hung her head thinking that she looked silly to him.

"You look beautiful Rose. Don't stress it." He said honestly.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when he admitted that. She just wished that maybe she had enough courage to say stuff like that to him too.

They turned a corner and the bus stop came to view. But something was different….

"Who the hell are they?"

At the stop were some faces he had never seen before. There was a raven haired girl with white eyes that seemed to be clinging on to Uchiha Sasuke. Who was considered anti-social and an outcast in the neighborhood. Then there were two blonde kids that seemed to be arguing. One wore black and red and the other was Naruto.

"….-watch it DUMB ASS!" Said the one with braided hair.

"Who the HELL are you telling to watch where they're going, BASTARD!"

"Naruto, I swear if you don't shut it right now, I'll beat you so hard the Kyuubi will feel it!" said the one with braided hair as he threw aside his black and red bookbag.

"BRING IT SHORTY!" said Naruto, mirroring the other by throwing his orange bookbag to the side.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' BEAN SPROUT MIDGET!"

Then the one with the braid tackled the other blonde and they both began wrestling on the ground.

"S-S-Sasuke-san….A-Are you sure this is the right p-place?" Said a petite girl with white eyes. Her white backpack hung loosely on her back. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"For the last time Hinata, YES. Stop asking me that, it's annoying."

"B-B-But…."

"What did I JUST say?" His voice laced with annoyance. She quietly clung to his black bookbag and watched the fight conspire between the two blondes.

Inuyasha and Rose walked up to Sasuke with a puzzled look on their faces. Sasuke noticed this "What?"

"Sasuke…"Inuyasha carefully questioned "When did you….get a girlfriend?"

Growling at such a thing, Sasuke scowled "She is not my girlfriend. She is….just a friend going to the same school we're going to."

Hinata gazed at the two and smiled "H-Hi, my name is Hyuuga Hinata…."

Rose held out her hand "Hello Hinata my name is Rose Thomas. Welcome to the neighborhood!" The two girls shook hands and began their own conversation.

"Hey Sasuke," Asked Inuyasha "Who's the blonde kid beating the shit out of Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged. "As long as I get to see Narutard get his ass kicked, who cares." Inuyasha started laughing when Sasuke said that. The three of them had been friends since pre-K, Inuyasha and Sasuke made the name up since they thought he always acted so much more differently from everybody else. Namely, a retard. (no offense)

"S-Sasuke-san! That's not nice at all! Calling Naruto-kun a retard…." Hinata of course, defended Naruto, though she got over her infatuation over him she still cared for him.

Naruto finally got the other blonde pinned to the floor. "What now Ed!" Naruto punched Ed in the face. Ed hissed in pain and kicked Naruto off him. He stood up and held his nose, blood gushed out onto his white gloves. "D-Damn, it Naruto! I think you friggin' broke it!" Naruto, who was still on the ground burst out laughing. "Oops, I'm sorry, did I break your pretty little face?"

Hinata felt the mother in her come out as she ran toward Ed. Blood always made her nervous for some odd reason. "Oh my goodness, are you alright? Y-Your nose!" Hinata got out her first-aide kit and began to clean up Ed's nose.

Inuyasha looked at them funny. He bent over to Sasuke and whispered "She carries a medical kit around with her?" Sasuke sighed "Same old Hinata…"

Naruto was a little jealous that his rival was getting the attention of a girl he knew WAY before him. "Hinata-chan, what about me? He hit me first you know!" Naruto bellowed. Hinata half turned to Naruto, her skilled hands still working on Ed's nose. "Naruto, you hurt his nose very badly, you have the Kyuubi to help with your wounds, and he does not. I'm sure he would like an apology." And with that, she faced Ed and smiled. Ed blushed. "Th-thanks….a lot. Umm…." "My name is Hyuuga Hinata….what's yours?" Some pink clouded her cheeks. "I'm…Edward Elric." He held out his and for a hand shake, but he recoiled. "Argh…shit! Not again…" Hinata put a worried face on "W-What's w-wrong?"

"M-My arm….I think it got dislocated during the fight…." She thought for a second then began to focus. She performed a few hand seals then set her hands on his shoulder. "Hold still, please." Forcing a little chakra into her palms, she popped his shoulder, making a sickening crack. Ed screamed and grasped his shoulder. After a few seconds, he moved his shoulder. He looked up at Hinata and moved his shoulder again. He smiled sheepishly "Wow Hinata….I thought you were tryin' to kill me a second ago."

He looked into her eyes and she did the same. They stared at each other until the interruption of the school bus pulling up to the curb made the loud hissing noise. She broke eye contact first when Sasuke tapped her shoulder. He said it was time to go. She blushed madly and said you're welcome then hoped on the bus to her usual seat in the front. Sasuke sat in the seat behind her, staring out the window. Edward sat in a seat across from Hinata, in back of the bus driver. Naruto sat in back of Ed, glaring at the back of his head. Inuyasha and Rose sat together in the back of the school bus and began a conversation.

Naruto folded his arms, apparently pissed that Hinata didn't even blush or stutter when she talked to him. Now this new kid is taking his place. Naruto was well aware that Hinata had a crush on him, but he never paid attention to it since he was too busy chasing after Sakura.

Hinata used her Byakugan and noticed that Ed would take long glances at her, then sigh and look away. She had butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about his golden eyes looking into her own. She used to feel the same way when Naruto was around, but she finally realized that he would probably never return her feelings for him.

The bus slowed until it came to a stop. The door slid open and a load voice came rippling through the air.

"Winry, Sasuke is sooo gonna love my hair! I just got it cut so I makes me look cuter, right?" Said a pink haired girl with an equally pink purse as she climbed into the bus. As she made it to the top of the aisle, she noticed something different. She noticed a hot blonde sitting in front of Naruto. But she soon noticed the empty seat behind Sasuke and beamed. Behind her was another blonde with a yellow purse slung on one shoulder. She blushed when she saw Edward. Secretly she had crushed for him since they were younger but they sort of didn't bond as much as they used to.

Winry and Sakura took a seat behind Sasuke, Sakura began to voice her un-denying love for him as Winry gazed longingly toward Edward. She was a little confused as to why he kept taking long, heart filled glances at some new girl with white eyes. Then she noticed the glares Naruto was throwing at the back of his head. It wasn't until two more teens climbed up on the bus that she tore her gaze from the blonde she crushed for.

The first teen that climbed into the bus was a girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with glasses. Behind her was another Elric with light brown hair and eyes. She knew him as Edward's younger brother.

"Alphonse, I never knew you studied psychiatric therapy! I thought we were both studying college level trigonometry!" said the girl with glasses.

"Sorry Sango-chan, but when I went to the library….the book was just calling out my name! Even though we _all_ know that inanimate objects can't really talk…." Alphonse began to wonder if his psychology studies were beginning to affect his own mental state.

The bus driver growled "Are you two nerds going to sit so we can get to your school, or are you going to find out the possibility of me throwin' you out of my bus!" the tentacles that were protruding from his back began to trash around as he said this.

Al glared at the bus driver with distaste, he eyed the name tag and stated "Well, for your information Mr…..Na-ra-ku, I happen to have the amendments memorized and I clearly know my rights. It states that-" Naraku cut him off.

"Look kid, just sit down so that you can get to your precious textbooks at your school. Then, maybe, you won't have to _walk_ there."

Al sighed and nodded. He knew that he would never make it in time to school if he walked. Sango was already seated, with a space next to her. She patted it, welcoming him to sit next to her.

Inuyasha was quietly staring out the window as Rose read a romance novel about two friends who love each other but are afraid to admit it because they don't want to ruin their friendship. _'How ironic'_

Finally, the bus came to a stop as it pulled up to the school. They all stood and one by one stepped out of the big yellow bus. The school seemed pretty crowded. It was the first day of the school year, and the first operating year for the school, since I was newly built after a hurricane practically tore apart a few other schools in the area.

The school was brand new. The halls were brand new. Hell, even the specially trained teachers are brand spankin' new.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Geez, this only took like ten flippin' minutes to type up! But the revising took me forever….might update today or tomorrow….

I sorta need help on if Sasuke should like someone or not….and PLEASE don't ask me to pair him up with Sakura, please! It's not that I hate her or anything….I just don't think he looks good with her….Hinata maybe…..but not in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brand New**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Period One**_

Hinata viewed her schedule for the semester and found that she has Math first period. Next to the subject was the teachers' name which read….

She sat in the back of the class room, since the only other seat available was one next to some kid who was groping every girl that passed by him. She sat in a seat that was next to the girl with glasses she saw on the bus. Hinata was a little disturbed when the girl named Sango kept jabbering on and on about how great Math was and how the lowest grade she ever got was a 95.5. But she finally canned it when some lady with a skimpy black dress walked into the class room. In fact, the whole damn class room went silent as she walked to her desk. For all the boys in the class room, time seemed to go in slow motion. The way she swayed her hips, the way her hair seemed to flow in the wind, and the amount of cleavage that bounced with every step didn't help either.

Hinata gasped when she 'accidentally' dropped a pen. Then there was nothing but nose bleeds for the whole male population in the class room.

'_This is going to be the longest hour of my life…'_

_**15 min. Break- After Per. 1**_

Hinata found Sasuke leaning against the wall outside of her class room. They both walked to the massive court yard out side of the indoor class rooms to sit on one of the many benches.

"I got some witch as my homeroom. Her name is Ms. Kagura or somethin'…." Sasuke scoffed with a hint of annoyance.

"My homeroom teacher is Ms. Lust….she was very….strange….and her clothing was very revealing…" she blushed.

They began to discuss their homeroom classes until Inuyasha showed up, his face was twisted with a scowl.

"I-Inu-san, you don't look to well…." said a worried Hinata.

Then, Sasuke got an unexpected punch to the face and stumbled back. "S-Sasuke!" Hinata ran toward Sasuke to help him steady himself. Sasuke spit out some blood and yelled "What the FUCK was that for!"

"You little bastard! You think I didn't see you flirting with Rose?" Inuyasha was ready to punch Sasuke again when the students around them started gathering around them and chanting 'FIGHT FIGHT!'

Inuyasha aimed for Sasuke again but was too blinded by rage to notice Hinata still in front of him. Quickly, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and pushed Hinata out of the way. But he didn't have time to dodge the attack before it hit him against the cheek. Sasuke fell onto the ground while Hinata began to cry, begging them to stop. Using his Sharingan, he shot towards Inuyasha and punched him in the gut. Inuyasha doubled over for almost a split second, but with his half-demon body, he quickly pushed the pain aside. He pushed Sasuke away from him and growled "I thought we were friends, you bastard" Sasuke countered "I was hardly flirting with Rose, besides, what happened to that whore you were in love with? What was her name again? Kagome?"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha recklessly threw another punch, which Sasuke easily dodged and countered with a blow to his face.

"Sasuke-kun, stop fighting, please!" Hinata sobbed. She could only watch helplessly as two best friends fight each other.

Before the fight could go on any longer, an explosion erupted between the two, sending them both flying backwards. The crowd went silent as the smoke cleared. There stand was the one and only, Roy Mustang.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He said and flashed a bright white smile. He went over to Inuyasha and pulled him up by the collar, and did the same thing to Sasuke. He faced Hinata "Follow me, will you? A cute young lady like you shouldn't be in the middle of a fist fight. I'll take you to the nurses office."

_**Principles Office**_

Inuyasha and Sasuke sat in the principle's office several feet away from each other. At his giant wooden desk, Roy shuffled a few papers and clicked a few things on his computer before speaking. "So, one of you want to tell me why you two were causing trouble on the first day and first hour of school?"

Sasuke crossed his arms while Inuyasha scoffed. Roy got a little annoyed but kept his cool and asked again, only to have the same results. "If you two want to be living statues then fine, you can just sit here every day from 9am to 3:30pm for the rest of the damn school year until you tell me what happened.

Inuyasha decided that he didn't want to be in the same room as Sasuke for the rest of the year and broke out "He was flirting with Rose! He knows damn well that I like her!" Roy quirked an eyebrow at this. "Oh? Is this true?" he said to Sasuke. He remained silent with the scowl hardening on his face.

"The little bitch is probably to scared to talk now that I can kick his-"

"Fuck off mutt." Sasuke said coolly.

_**Clinic**_

The nurse was scaring the living crap out of Hinata with all the stuff she was preparing.

"U-um Nurse A-Ank-ko….w-why are you preparing needles…?"

"Cuz I don't want ya ta die off some sorta disease of some sort….ooooh chloroform! Didn't know school clinics had these in stock!

Hinata suddenly fainted.

End of Chapter 2! Thank you for reading!

I all ways thought of Roy as the coolest principle, don't you? And yes, Anko is the school nurse.

Anyway, there is going to be some HinaEd in the next chapter. As for Rose and Inu….Ahem…..Sasuke was just a liitle attracted to Rose. But that just causes problems in the future.

Later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry if I said that there will be HinaEd in this chapter. Yeah, I sorta changed it around. It's a surprise couple! I think…

_**Brand New**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Principles Office**_

"Fuck off mutt." Sasuke said coolly.

"Say that to my face, Uchiha!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Did I stutter? I said **Fuck off** you stupid mutt. Just when you thought he couldn't get any stupider….." He sighed. Inuyasha was beginning to get pissed. There Sasuke was, acting all cool as if it isn't affecting him, and he was getting all mad and yelling because of it.

"I swear, if you don't shut it right now-"

"Awww, is poor little Inuyasha mad?" Sasuke mocked "Whatcha gonna do? Scratch my eyes out like the angry bitch you are?"

Inuyasha was deathly close to practically killing him. "Why you-" His ears twitched with anticipation and he growled threateningly. Roy sensed the tension between the two. "Okay, you two are dismissed. I'll call in this Rose girl and that lovely young girl with the white eyes in for questioning later. Now, I don't want to hear about another incident between you two for awhile. So deal with this like real men and come to terms with each other so that this can be a happy school year, eh?"

Both boys stood and walked out of the office wordlessly.

_**Lunch**_

Hinata waited patiently for Sasuke to come from the principles office at a table by her self for about 5 minutes. She was worried because she hadn't seen Sasuke since the fight almost two hours ago. Now she was all alone, she was holding his bookbag like a newborn baby, careful to keep it the way it always was. She was a little scared since there were so many people in the huge room. Then that perv from first hour began talking to her and sitting close to her. And then what he did next made her blush madly.

"My, this jacket hides all of those precious gifts, doesn't it?" He whispered in her ear. Hinata began to sweat bullets when his hands held her shoulders. "H-huh?"

"Will you…bear my children?"

"U-Umm…" Hinata tried her best to ignore his plea "M-My friend i-is s-supposed to b-be coming s-soon….I don't think h-he will l-like that your s-s-sitting in his s-seat…." Hinata was far beyond a nervous wreck. Her face looked like a giant tomato and she was on the verge of tears. His arm went around her waist to prevent her from escaping. She tried to wiggle away, but his strong hold on her. Just when he was about to dip down and kiss her, some girl wearing a skirt just two sizes too short waltzed by. As fast as he came, he left Hinata without a second glance, much to her relief.

Lunch was already half over and Hinata was still alone. She sighed and rested her head on the cool surface of the table. Her head was hurting for some odd reason but she just dismissed it as from crying during the fight. Although she was asleep for quite awhile with Nurse Anko……alone……

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared their throat to get her attention.

Raising her head, she smiled. "R-Rose! What are you d-doing here?"

Rose giggled "To eat lunch of coarse."

Hinata blushed _'DUH! How could I be so stupid!'_

"Um…Hinata? Have you seen Inu-kun?"

"W-Who?"

"Inuyasha. Have you seen him? Sasuke's missing too…"

"O-Oh…umm…They sort of…a-ano…got into a f-fist fight…" Rose gasped. "Oh no! What if Inuyasha got hurt!"

Hinata blushed "Y-You must really l-like him."

"Yeah, but I don't want to seem obsessed or anything….Well, I'll see you later Hinata-san." Hinata nodded and Rose left to go look for Inuyasha.

Hinata sighed. How much longer does she have to wait? Their next period starts about 20 minutes and there was still no sign…..

"Sasuke-kun!" She stood from her seat, still cradling his bookbag. She caught a glimpse of him through the door but then she saw a flash of…pink?

As she ran through the crowd, the grin on her face was bright and radiant. She was actually tearing up because she was so worried about him. _'He's going to be so happy that I kept his bookbag for him!'_ She burst through the cafeteria doors, but to an empty hall.

'_B-But I just saw him here! Where could he...'_

The sound of hurried foot falls echoed the halls. Someone rounded the corner.

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you-" She was cut off when Sasuke grabbed her arm and continued running.

"Keep running!"

Hinata was confused as to why he was running. Then she looked back. Her eyes widened at the crowd of stampeding girls screaming "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Hinata picked up the pace, scared that if she was left behind, she'll be flattened by all the high-heeled girls. Soon they both rounded a corner and Sasuke darted into the nearest door. As soon as he closed the door, the stampede ran past the room they were in, and soon the squealing and foot falls faded.

"Fuckin'…I thought I was going to die. Stupid females and their-" Sasuke remembered Hinata was there and stopped himself. "I-I mean…frickin' fan girls…"

Hinata giggled. She blushed, thankful it was dark. Wait…Dark?

"This is the smallest janitor's closet…." He reached for the light switch and pulled down. Then they both realized their close proximity. Neither of them could back away due to lack of space in the small closet. They were so close, they can feel each others breath on there faces. Her chest was pushed up against his hard one, making her blush madly. I took all of her will to keep eye contact under his intense gaze. Sasuke stared at her, showing no emotion. Hinata felt so stupid, she just remembered that she dropped his bookbag will running from the crazed girls.

"S-S-Sas-s-suke-k-k-kun…..u-umm m-maybe we should-"

Suddenly, she felt something soft gently press against her lips and arms encircle her waist. She didn't know what came over her, but she returned it just as gentle. She felt her back press against the wall of the closet and something slither into her mouth and rub against her tongue. They continued until their lungs burned for air. Breaking the kiss, they both blushed hard but Hinata giggled and leaned onto his chest. She wrapped her arms around him but he made no move to embrace her back. She knew that Sasuke didn't want to seem weak in front of anybody, but she knew that he was in pain already.

Sasuke was a little embarrassed that he actually kissed his closest friend. He never expected to have such feelings for her, since he always acted like the big brother since, like, forever. He knew she knew that he feels the same but has trouble voicing out his feelings.

"W-We should go now. Lunch is almost o-over."

Sasuke opened the closet door and stepped out, Hinata attached to his arm. They both walked silently to the lunch room, neither saying a word.

End of Chapter 3!

Told ya there was going to be a surprise couple! But don't worry, I think they're just sex buddies! (not that there's any sex…..yet…..)


End file.
